Sink or Swim
Sink or Swim is the fifteenth chapter in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Plot After finding out that Sully was not kidnapped by Rameses, Drake is ambushed by Rameses' men. He shoots Rameses, who escapes. Drake takes a grenade from one of the men and throws it. It lands on a pile of propane tanks and the explosion blows a huge hole in the side of the ship. Drake kills all the men in the hold while the hold floods, but then the boat turns on its side and starts to sink. Drake climbs through the boat and ends up in the main hall. Rameses appears, dying due to the bullet wound, and shoots the windows out, causing water to rush into the boat. Drake manages to outrun it and jumps away from the boat as it sinks. He wakes up the next morning on the beach of a nearby town. Walkthrough I. When the cinematic ends, a short but ''extremely ''intense battle begins, with small waves of enemies arriving as the hold fills with water. Stay in cover behind the wooden crates to deal with the first party. Kill the pirate on top of the containers in front of you, then remain in cover until the armored shotgunner approaches your position. Should you have retained an M32-Hammer from the ballroom, you need no further advice here; otherwise, toss a grenade at his feet, then weaken him with gunfire before it detonates. Your next target should be the Riot Shield-brandishing pirate, reserving his ally firing from the far balcony until last - triggering a new wave of assailants. Immediately run to the opposite side of the larger pile of crates ahead of your position. II. Two snipers appear on the balcony above Nate's previous cover spot, with an armored shotgunner and a lone pirate entering combat moments later. Continue with the KAL 7 should you be comfortable with it, but the Arm Micro and a Riot Shield can be a respectable combination on higher difficulty levels. Kill the lone pirate first, then attempt to deal with the two sharpshooters quickly, from cover behind the pillar at the far end of the room, before the shotgunner approaches your position. After he falls, additional reinforcements will appear (including two marksmen on balconies, plus a sniper on the far side of the hold). Dispatch these and any further personnel to end the battle. III. Climb the stack of wooden containers, then jump over to the corridor. Drop through the open hatch, then jump over the staircase. Tap triangle rapidly when the prompt appears, to free Nate when he is trapped. Swim to the hatch dimly visible to Nate's right and, again, tap triangle repeatedly to open it. Swim to the end of the vent. On the other side, hold L down to run into the screen and jump over the corridor opening to escape the torrent of water. IV. Walk forward until flooding blocks your path, then jump to grab a length of red cord to your right. Climb the corridor; when Nate has a narrow escape, scramble through the open doorways. You may recognize this as the bar area where you disabled a pirate with a stealth kill earlier. Jump onto the wooden counter and, from there, to the open door above. Collect Treasure #78 when you reach the next room. V. Climb to the top of the bed, then leap over the wall beneath the door. Press triangle to open it, then make the short climb to the outer walkway. Take stock of the remarkable sight of the stricken ship listing on one side, then sidle over the narrow ledge above the ballroom and clamber into the elevator. Inside, press triangle to set it in motion. VI. On the chandelier, climb down to the outer edge, then jump towards the cord inside it. When Nate is left hanging, swing over to the broken lower section to make an unconventional descent. Approach the corridor and, when the ballroom's glass ceiling cracks and shatters, sprint into the screen to escape the onrushing flood. Category:Chapters in Drake's Deception